


Oversights

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Character Study, Gen, Implied/Referenced Torture, Introspection, Let me know if any other tags are needed!, Nebula (Marvel) Angst, Nebula-centric (Marvel), POV Nebula (Marvel), Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:34:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24637648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Yes, she was used to her pain being a spectacle. She had just assumed her sister would be used to the show by this point, too.”
Relationships: Gamora & Nebula (Marvel), Nebula & Guardians of the Galaxy Team, Nebula & Thanos (Marvel)
Kudos: 11





	Oversights

For most who experience it, torture hits like a hammer.

The process is brutal but efficient; strike after strike leaving dents and bending things which were never meant to bend. Dents become cracks, and cracks become new holes for the assailant to work through. One only needs to strike a few times (in the right places, of course; not all people break in tune with their bones) for the process to cause permanent damage.

Nebula Thanosdottir was not most people.

And for her? Punishment strikes like a screwdriver.

The process was less brutal than the one she uses on her victims, but no less efficient. Her assailant ( _soldiers, siblings, father_ ) would work slowly, taking their time on every piece that could have caused the failure that led her there again. It left her pried open — loose screws on the floor — for all those who wished to look.

There were many who looked, albeit for different reasons.

Father, looking her over with a critical eye as he debated over what piece of her needed to be enhanced ( _replaced_ ). Gamora, eyes showing no emotion as she put herself above Nebula once again. The order, swarming like vultures with knives that danced over blue skin. The Other and his pet, the latter’s false-blue eyes shining with morbid curiosity.

Yes, she was used to her pain being a spectacle. She had just assumed her sister would be used to the show by this point, too.

She was wrong. Her sister had grown far weaker than she had anticipated.

And as she told the guardians where to go ( _“Gamora is alive. Thanos is taking her to Titan.”_ ) she hoped that that oversight hadn’t cost them everything.

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Hello, and thank you for taking time out of your day to read this! I appreciate it.
> 
> Constructive Criticism is welcomed, but please try to be gentle about it. Please refrain from cursing in the comments.


End file.
